El Trauma de Men
by M-Awesome
Summary: Todo el mundo sabe que la familia Tao no es una familia normal y que los integrantes de esa familia hacen cosas extrañas, cosas que traumatizarán al heredero de la dinastía, Men Tao. Basado en el capítulo 3 de mi fic "Shaman King Flowers: Un Viaje Al Pasado". Lo prometido es deuda así que aquí lo tienen.


Era una tarde tranquila en la mansión de la familia Tao...¡JODER! ¿pero que digo? ¿tranquila? con esa familia nunca se puede estar tranquilo y menos con un niño de 5 años que había heredado de su padre el gusto por la leche y la sangre...por separado la leche sangrienta tendría un sabor horrible.

Yendo con el niño, Men estaba un poco descolocado, confundido. Había escuchado una conversación extraña entre sus padres, en la que Ren le decía no se que a Jeanne como de tener otro hijo a lo que ella aceptó encantada. ¿Que acaso no tenían suficiente conmigo? -pensaba el chico tomando un trago de su vaso de leche. Acababa de terminar de entrenar y caminaba en busca de su habitación para asearse. Iba tan sumido en sus pensamientos que abrió la puerta de la habitación que no era, entrando en la habitación de su tía Jun.

Vio como su tía y el espíritu acompañante de esta Lee Pai Long, estaban desnudos en la cama mientras ella saltaba sobre él, gritando y jadeando. ¿Que estaban haciendo? No lo sabía pero ya había visto a sus padres hacer algo parecido también. Prefirió no molestar y con mucho cuidado para no ser descubierto cerró la puerta de la habitación y fue a la suya.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar fue adentrarse en el baño y darse una ducha relajante. Después de su baño se dirigió a la cama en donde se encontraba su ordenador portátil **( yo con 5 años no tenía ordenador TTwTT, malditos niños ricos que le compran todo )**

Se adentró en Internet escribiendo en el buscador las palabras: **"cama, desnudos"** al instante millones de resultados salieron en su pantalla. Se pasó la mayor parte de la tarde investigando hasta que al final encontró los términos "**sexo"** y **"necrofilia"**. Busco en diferentes páginas el significado de ambas palabras pero eran definiciones demasiado complicadas como para que un niño de su edad las entendiera con las palabras tan extrañas que decían.

Meditó un tiempo sobre si desistir en su tarea de ese día pero luego pensó en las palabras que le decía su padre una y otra vez "un Tao nunca se rinde". Pues si la respuesta no venía a Men, Men iría a por la respuesta.

Bajó las escaleras de la mansión hasta un salón en donde se encontraba su abuela Ran leyendo un libro, se acercó a ella y le preguntó:

-Abuela ¿puede hacerte una pregunta? -

-Claro que si querido ¿que sucede? -respondió ella mientras lo cogía y lo sentaba en su regazo.

-¿Que es el sexo? -preguntó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo dejando sorprendida a su abuela que al ver la cara de decisión de su nieto no tuvo más remedio que responder a su pregunta.

Men caminaba por los pasillos de la casa con mala cara, su abuela no había conseguido resolver su duda, ella le había explicado que a través del sexo vienen los bebes que son traídos por la cigüeña...¿y que tenía que ver eso con lo que el le había preguntado? suspiró y se dirigió hasta otra sala donde se encontraba su abuelo En.

-¿Abuelo que es la necrofilia? - En ese momento el hombre dejo de mirar la televisión para desviar su mirada hacía Men.

-¿Sabes lo que es el sexo? -preguntó En a lo que su nieto negó con la cabeza.

-Yo no se que os enseñan en el colegio hoy en día, ven tenemos mucho de que hablar...

Parecía que la conversación con su abuelo le había servido un poco más que la de su abuela pero todavía tenía algunas dudas, se acercó hacía el dormitorio de sus padres del cual salían sonidos tales como gemidos, gritos etc.

"Están teniendo sexo" -pensó Men con cara de pocos amigos, no quería que sus padres tuvieran sexo, no quería tener un hermano o hermana quería a sus padres para el solo, así que decidió interrumpirlos. Abrió la puerta haciendo que al verlo sus padres se separaran bruscamente, tapándose rápidamente con las sábanas y mientras la cara de su madre adquiría un color rojizo su padre lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Men cariño, recuerda que debes tocar la puerta antes de entrar -le dijo Jeanne mirándolo con una sonrisa, mientras Ren pensaba planes diabólicos que hacerle a su hijo por haberlos interrumpido.

-Lo siento mamá, pero es que tengo que preguntaros algo muy importante...¿es cierto que estaban teniendo sexo? -preguntó inocentemente el niño haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran violentamente.

-¿QUIÉN DEMONIOS TE DIJO ESO? -preguntó enfadado Ren.

-Me lo explicó el abuelo, yo le pregunté...¿es cierto lo que dice la abuela de que a los bebés los trae la cigüeña? -Ni Jeanne ni Ren le podían responder las preguntas que su pequeño hijo hacía, estaban demasiado sorprendido como para hablar.

-Y ¿porque la tía Jun hace necrofilia con su espíritu acompañante? -ante esa última pregunta los ojos de ambos se abrieron como platos.

-Creo que es el momento de que tengáis una charla padre e hijo sobre esas cosas -la primera en hablar fue Jeanne quién aprovechaba el momento para ponerse un camisón y se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su marido.

-Acordamos que si este momento llegaba lo haríamos los dos, no yo solo...Men ven aquí -el mencionado se acercó a su padre quién lo cogió y lo sentó en la cama en medio de sus padres, una conversación incómoda para todos se avecinaba.

-...y eso es todo ¿tienes alguna duda más? -le preguntó Ren después de darle todas la explicaciones habidas y por haber, Men con ojos como platos simplemente negó con la cabeza mientras bajaba de la cama y se dirigía de vuelta a su habitación.

-Creo que le hemos causado un trauma -comentó preocupada Jeanne viendo como su hijo se alejaba.

-Eso no es un trauma, trauma es de la manera que lo supe yo...-dijo Ren sintiendo escalofríos. Pero eso como suele decirse, es otra historia.

* * *

><p><strong>Y como también suele decirse, lo prometido es deuda, creo que hice un nuevo récord, solo tardé una hora en escribir este fic ._. :D bien por mí, pobre Men xD.<strong>

**Quién se haya leído el fic de "Shaman King Flowers: Un Viaje al Pasado" sabrá el porque de este fic, los que no ¿A que esperan para leerlo? ¬¬ Por cierto debo hacer un par de aclaraciones.**

**Aclaración 1: He vuelto a mis inicios ._. y diréis ¿cuales son tus inicios? Pues a escribir locuras porque si, así que si ven en mis próximos fic cosas extrañas no se alarmen, así es como me hice "famoso" aquí xDD.**

**Aclaración 2: Sigo de exámenes y ya ven como solo tarde una hora en este fic, pero los demás necesito más tiempo, este fin de semana quizás haya nuevo capítulo no se si de "Viaje al Pasado" o "Ladrones y Princesas" pero no prometo nada.**

**En fin aquí acabo el fic espero que les haya gustado, me voy a estudiar ADIOS :D espero que nos leamos pronto :D.**


End file.
